


Playing With Fire

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Blade (Movie Series), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Death, Divorce, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: (Y/f/n) was married to The Captain America of all people. But, She was tempting fate by denying her deep-seated affections for Tony Stark. Whom just happens to be with Pepper Potts. And Tony wanting (Y/f/n) just as much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all like this. Enjoy! :D

(Y/f/n) was trying to avoid Tony Stark as much as she could. Because, Being close to a guy that she could never have was torment on her. She was married to Captain America and she was always going to love him. They had tons of heated sex together and went out on mission's together. She'd always have her husband's back anytime and anywhere. But she knew it was unfair to Steve that she held Tony higher then he ever will.

"Hey lil ninja, I was wondering where you took off to. Now I see where!" said Tony smugly.

She had blushed at the nickname he gave her. Tony thought she was so cute and sexy. It turned his stomach that she was fucking a man that didn't deserve her. Nobody was good enough for her. He could give her anything she wanted. Feeling guilt that he was never going to fully love Pepper, his wife. She would never amount to (Y/f/n) ever. 

"Mr. Stark, I am amused you given a pet name. You should keep those to your wife. Not me!" said (Y/f/n).

They knew they had the tower to themselves. Since, she was healing from having bruised ribs and sprained right ankle. Tony knew he wasn't needed on this new mission. And he needed to tell his lil ninja his desires. That all he wanted was her only forever.

"Tony stop looking at me like that. We are both married to different people. The love we should be giving to them. They don't deserve us!" said (Y/f/n) to Tony.

Tony came up behind her and kissed her neck. Hearing her let out a weak whimper that made his cock twitch. Pepper never knew how to turn him on like (Y/f/n) could. He slipped his hand into her shorts. Letting his fingers dance over her swollen nub slowly.

"T-t-tony you need to s-stop this right n-now, please!" said (Y/f/n) to Tony softly so.

She could feel his harden cock press into her back. Shame rose up in her from Tony's lack of restraint. That she was getting wet from the way Tony knew how to touch her. Feeling her debauched lil pussy want his touch. Knowing Tony had gone too far now.

Tony felt her soak his hand in her need of him. Could smell her desire roll off of her in waves. Fingering her shaven snatch and feeling her start to convulse. Knowing soon enough she would orgasm and spill that sweet cum. And how'd he'd lick it all up too.

"You feel how I make you feel so good. I could do this everyday and make you want me. How'd I'd never let you go. I love you so very much, lil ninja!" said Tony to her smugly.

With those words she came all over Tony's hand. Sobs had left her and tears fell upon her face. Tony was too busy licking the evidence of her arousal. Tasting how sweet she was for him. She knew that night she was going to sneek away for a few day's alone.

Steve and the rest of the avengers were coming back the next morning. The mission was both long and hard. And all he wanted was his wife to snuggle up to. Going into there shared room and seeing she was gone. It worried him since she was suppose to be resting up from the last mission. He checked the lab, gym , all living area's ,and finally the garage to see his wife's car gone. She must have gone out for some food.

Tony was in bliss the very next morning. Feeling really good about fingering what should be his. Pepper was to be here from being in Dubai on business. And he was going to pull a shocker on her. Going to flash her the divorce paper's so he could have what he truly wanted. He wanted his lil ninga by his side forever, his (Y/f/n).

(Y/f/n) was far away from the tower to cry her eye's out. She had taken a very hot shower to clean off what Tony did. Putting the clothes that had there scent on when she made camp outside upstate New York. Burning the clothes and feeling a sense of relief wash over her. She both wanted to be Tony's and needed to stay away from him. Knowing no good would come of this. She'd head back to the tower in a few day's. 

Steve was seeing the sunset go down more and more. With no sign of his wife anywhere he had asked the other's if they got a call from her. And they had all told they hadn't. But also saying if they did they'd tell him right away. Until he heard a fight break out between Tony and Pepper. He thought it was only right to see if he could help out.

"Tony I don't understand why you are doing this to me? I love you!" said Pepper over a sob.

"It is very simple as this I don't love or care for you. I've gotten to a point that you don't matter to me. You were a void for me to fill!" said Tony to Pepper.

"Hey is everything okay in here?" asked Steve to them both now worried.

"No everything isn't okay right now. Tony served me divorce paper's. And I love him so much!" said Pepper sobbingly.

"Tony you both owe it to the other to try. You two have been through too much. To ever give up!" said Steve to Tony.

"Look I think it is sweet you know why I am doing this. But, I can't keep hurting Pepper. I don't love her like I love my machine's. She'll never be good enough!" said Tony to Steve.

Steve was hurting cause Pepper was hurting. Tony didn't care anymore for Pepper ever.

"Sign the fucking papers you worthless lil bitch NOW!" said Tony to Pepper angrily so.

Pepper felt like her whole world was caving in on her. She signed the divorce paper's. 

"I'm giving you your miserable company back, Stark! You fucking asshole!" said Pepper.

"Yeah and shut the fuck up while your at it, sugartits!" said Tony to Pepper.

Pepper had packed up all of her stuff and gave Tony back his company. Steve was sad it had came down to this. Tony after a couple day's looked at peace and blissful too. Steve had gotten a text from his wife saying she was headed back and they needed to talk. Steve had texted her back saying they were after they snuggled and ate after.

(Y/f/n) had thought long and very hard about going back. It was going to be on her term's. She was going to dedicate herself to being Steve's wife. No matter how much she wanted to be with Tony. She could live without the love she had for Tony. But it would be like death if Steve left her fully. She was a day away from the tower to stop at really nice resort. Cleaning up the way she looked since her lil camping expedition.

Tony knew where his (Y/f/n) was at now. He was downstairs from where she was staying. Pushing the button to go up and getting into the elevator. Rampant desire ran thick through his whole body. Feeling so alive and couldn't wait to have (Y/f/n) his now.

(Y/f/n) was in her gym clothes and ready for a quick run. When she heard a knock at her door. Thinking back that nobody knew she was here in the first place. Maybe it was room service with her power drink to go. Thank heavens they cane right at this time. Opening the door without evening thinking about it. Seeing that Tony was there looking so much the playboy she knew him to be. Trying to close the door proved to be a bad move. Backing up the bed and falling on her back hard. Uneasy feelings stirred up now.

"Um Tony, How'd you find me here? I didn't give them my name!" said (Y/f/n) scared.

"My Darling lil ninga I will always be able to find anywhere and at anytime!" said Tony mirthfully.

She backed up on the bed in fear. Hitting the headboard with her back. Tony was effectively able to cage her body under his body. Her heartbeat was racing right now.

"I am now a divorced man. And the first person I want to marry is you. I got dirty and had Pepper killed. It was really quick too. A quick car accident and bombing the car. And I even got dirtier as I had erased any evidence you were ever married to Steve Rogers. So in instance you were never really married. Isn't that a good thing!" said Tony darkly.

She sat up against the headboard in utter horror. That she was in a hotel room alone with a crazy man. A crazy man that went to such depth to have her as his no matter what. Bile was slowly ebbing it's ugly way out of her. Pepper didn't deserve that ever.

"I should have been me you killed. Pepper didn't deserve that one bit!" said (Y/f/n).

She was easily able to escape his caging her in. And went to the window to lay her head on the cool glass. Feeling like everything was spinning and out of focus was horrible. She felt Tony come up behind her and grip her waist. Feeling his harden cock yet again.

"I don't fucking touch me, fucking pycho. You don't deserve me ever!" said (Y/f/n) firmly and madly.

Tony had gone through all of this to get her. Realizing she was confused on what she wanted. He turned her around and locked lips with her. It was amazing to kiss her finally. Until she pushed him away and falling eight stories to her untimely deathbed. Tony was in horror that he had lost his only love. The one he wanted since they were kid's. He did the only thing he could think about. Fleeing from the murder and his love.

Steve Roger's had found out that his wife was killed. Grief struck him long and hard. He had heard prior that Pepper was killed. And she was his best friend in this new world. He checked out surveillance of whom was outside her room prior to her untimely death. It appeared to have been none other then Tony Stark going in and running away fast.  Bucky was right next to his shattered best friend. He was going to help him get revenge.

Month's worth of traveling under the radar was proving to be horrible. Tony had no other choice but to run and hide. He knew he had fucked up big time. And it was his fault for loving her, his lil ninja. All the slut's that he came up on always where trying to get him laid. But he shot them dead and leave no trace it was him. He hoped he was never found. And that he could return home to the tower and grieve a lost lover.

"Hello Tony, I'm sure glad I found your ass first. This is going to be such fun!" said (Y/f/n).

"How are you even alive right now? You died and I saw it full blast!" said Tony scared.

"Well that is the thing about death. See it was foretold that if I died a untimely death. I was to arise a vampire. Not any other run of the mill vampire. But, One that would to lay this pathetic world to it's feet. Guessing I got to kill you now!" said (Y/f/n).

(Y/f/n) was heading over to where Tony was sitting at. Ready to kill the man she hated. But at that very moment Steve Roger's and the rest of the time came in and what they all saw was shock. Steve wasn't believing that his dead wife was really there now.

"Hello Roger's. If you'll excuse me I have to kill this pathetic insect!" snarled (Y/f/n).

"Look I don't know how it is your even alive. But let me bring him to face judgement. And we need to talk about how your alive!" said Steve to her in awestruck now.

She had Tony in her firm grasp and tossed him around like garbage. Snarling at Steve on her way out the door. Tony was brought in on both counts of murder. Steve and (Y/f/n) took that time to find somewhere to talk. Since it was one of those moments to do so.

"Look I really hate having to feed every four to five days. Me loving you still is there, but isn't. And I am now suppose to lay waste to this planet!" said (Y/f/n) sadistically.

"You don't have to do that, (Y/f/n). Can chose what you want to do!" said Steve firmly.

"Oh yes the fuck I do, Roger's. If I don't he will kill me. And I am not willing to die again!" said (Y/f/n) fiercely.

(Y/f/n) had kissed Steve on his cheek and ran. Ran from the guy she truly couldn't afford to love. Or the guy that was even more dangerous to her. No she needed to do as she wasd told to do. So in her self induced isolation she killed as many as she could. It didn't matter whom she was killing or where it took place at. Sinking her teeth in and sucking the blood from her hostage's. No matter what she had killed half the planet in the space of a few year's. Thanos was happy for her thrist for the killing she done too.


	2. Back Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens in the between time and a little insight on some things.

(Y/f/n) had met Steve in a time when she wasn't so proud of herself. She was Deacon Frost's human fling he'd indulge on from time to time. Deacon was happy she was his only and was blind to when she fell in love with another super human. He felt that she had betrayed him and he ignored her. And she was gone from his grasp now forever.

(Y/f/n) had enjoyed being with Deacon and no string's attached sex. She would rarely let him drink from her. Thinking back that her family said she was a special human. But if she turned into a blood sucker then she'd be more than that. And as she sat at the bar seeing The Captain America here had her heart thudding. She fell in love with him no less. They even went on dates together at nice restaurants. Something Deacon never gave her and wouldn't indulge. Steve told her he was in love with her and said it back.

They got married not too long afterwards. It was a simple yet lovely wedding they had. The reason Steve was at the Vampire bar was to rescue a human named (Y/f/n) (Y/l/n). It was suspected that she was being fed on. And he was sent there on a mission for her. And he had fallen so hard in love with her beauty, grace ,and her honest loyalty.

Not too long after they were thrown into it with the avenger's. Steve knew (Y/f/n) could hold her on in fair fight. She possessed certain ninja like skills in her arsenal. And it came in use on the many mission's they were sent out on. They worked real well together. It took everyone by shock that (Y/f/n) knew Tony already from younger years. Which the both of them had caught up. Quickly going over everything they had missed.

(Y/f/n) was still in deep like with Tony since they were younger. Tony was the one guy she could come to when things were tough. Spoiling her every chance he got cause why the hell not? It was made clear that Tony was hiding more then he was letting on. Which at first unsettled her a great deal. But she knew she wasn't to say a thing too. Having being a human fling to a vampire. Which shocked Tony to where he got mad.

Tony was happy when the true love of his life walked in. It made him that much more happier. But disappointment that she was married to a glorified perfectionist to boot. Irritated that he married a redheaded loony. Hell bent on having thing's her way. Now that his true love was here the fun could start. He'd woo her away from Steve Roger's.

(Y/f/n) would often help Tony out on mission's with taking out certain enemies. But he'd throw in sassy little comments about how she looked. And then he'd sneak into her shared room with her husband Steve while he was out. He'd come and touch her in ways that made her question her morale. She would either cum on his mouth or finger's. Then he would leave her to clean the mess he made her have. It was unfair too.

Then she couldn't handle it anymore and wanted to be away from Tony. Leaving a note to Steve on why she had gone away. In hopes that maybe he would see it after he came back from his mission. Camping always helped her clear her head up no matter what. She camped for a couple day's and was fully intending to fully have at her husband.

Steve wasn't very aware that she had taken off to camp. He knew when that happened she needed her space. Knowing partly it was his fault being on missions all the time. It killed him to know maybe she needed her space for this. Until he came upon her letter.

**_My darling husband Steve,_ **

**_I love you so very much and never forget that. You mean so much to me. Just need to get away from hustle and bustle of city life. I'll be back in a few day's. And I have some news for you.....Your going to be a daddy. Just like we talked about. I sound like a coward writing this. Oh well. You stay put and I will come to you. Can't wait to build a family with the man whom I love with everything in me._ **

**_Love Your's,_ **

**_(Y/f/n) Rogers_ **

Steve had been so excited that he was going to be a dad. And it was his child in her womb. Excitement had bubbled in him from this. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face. So he waited for those few day's for her return. Although at first he gone searching for her. And he had came up empty with the other avenger's. But calmed down when he saw the letter. But then he had heard that she was killed on her way back. He went with Bucky to go investigate how it could have happened. It was none other then Tony Stark rushing from her room in panick and hurt. That asshoke was going to pay for what he had done. Killing his wife and unborn child both together.

Tony wasn't one to stand down from getting what he wanted. It was in his birthright to claim what he wanted. And that happened to be (Y/f/n), his true love. He was going to have her. And he had gone to her room in order to do just that. He hadn't planned on the killing he had committed. He fled far away to get off the grid from the authorities too.

Deacon had been tracking where his (Y/f/n) had taken off to. Finding her in a morgue if all places. He had able to bring her back to life. It wasn't some easy thing to have done. She was turned by him as a way for her to indebted to him. He had her by his side now. 

(Y/f/n) had been so out of it coming back to life. She knew she was a vampire as sdhe drank down from some fragile human. It was in her nature now to feed from humans. Realizing that Deacon was her Sire now. And feeling a sense of loyalty to him now.

"You couldn't run from me forever. Forgetting I know your scent. It really wasn't hard to find you. I could make you fuck me for leaving me. You were mine!" said Deacon.

Deacon and (Y/f/n) had seemingly picked up where they left off. She both loved the sex he gave her and how he'd feed her delicious blood. But, She knew she was still in love with Steve Rogers. Eventually Deacon was devious in the sex he gave her. He wasn't going gentle with her since she was like him, a vampire. After half a year later he sent her away from him. Giving her over to Thanos to play around with her. Thanos had her killed anybody he wanted to have killed. And she did it with little argument as he could kill her at any moment. Thanos had given her the location where Tony was, a revenge.

Tony was and had been running from anyone that could've found him. He was now in some random ass place in the middle of nowhere. He hadn't expected to have someone he thought was dead appear in front of him. She looked changed and was very pale.

"Lookie here a human that deserves to die. You kill me and my unborn!" snarled (Y/f/n).

"What the fuck happened to you? You don't look human anymore!" said Tony scared.

"Yeah well I don't have to explain anything to you, bloodbag!" said (Y/f/n) to Tony.

She had charged at him and held him to the wall. Loving the way she had this power.

"Hello Tony, I'm sure glad I found your ass first. This is going to be such fun!" said (Y/f/n).

"How are you even alive right now? You died and I saw it full blast!" said Tony scared.

"Well that is the thing about death. See it was foretold that if I died a untimely death. I was to arise a vampire. Not any other run of the mill vampire. But, One that would to lay this pathetic world to it's feet. Guessing I got to kill you now!" said (Y/f/n).

(Y/f/n) was heading over to where Tony was sitting at. Ready to kill the man she hated. But at that very moment Steve Roger's and the rest of the time came in and what they all saw was shock. Steve wasn't believing that his dead wife was really there now.

"Hello Roger's. If you'll excuse me I have to kill this pathetic insect!" snarled (Y/f/n).

"Look I don't know how it is your even alive. But let me bring him to face judgement. And we need to talk about how your alive!" said Steve to her in awestruck now.

She had Tony in her firm grasp and tossed him around like garbage. Snarling at Steve on her way out the door. Tony was brought in on both counts of murder. Steve and (Y/f/n) took that time to find somewhere to talk. Since it was one of those moments to do so.

"Look I really hate having to feed every four to five days. Me loving you still is there, but isn't. And I am now suppose to lay waste to this planet!" said (Y/f/n) sadistically.

"You don't have to do that, (Y/f/n). Can chose what you want to do!" said Steve firmly.

"Oh yes the fuck I do, Roger's. If I don't he will kill me. And I am not willing to die again!" said (Y/f/n) fiercely.

She took off as her only means to survive. Hating how she was killing random people or over beings. This was what Steve would consider a slaughter. And she did slaughter cause if she didn't Thanos was sure to kill her. So in the first year she killed about thirty thousand. Her second year was about forty thousand. The next year she had killed about twenty thousand. Her final year she killed five hundred thousand. She hadn't ever bedded anyone cause simply they weren't good enough for her. Missing Steve had hurt her the very worst and was like she died all over again. It was her torment she had to bare. Hoping one day that she would go back to him. But at the rate she was going it was less likely.

"You've done so done me proud. Can't imagine what I'd do without you. But you grow distant and docile. You may go for a bit. Not too long, pet!" said Thanos coldly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, Leave a comment or kudos. Thanks! ;D


End file.
